


An Unusual Position

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s used to waking up in odd places and positions, but that doesn’t mean it never surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Position

**Author's Note:**

> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Torchwood, Jack Harkness, waking up in an unusual position’ at fic_promptly.

Jack Harkness had always been an adventurous sort, even more so since he became immortal. After all, if you can’t stay dead then trying risky things is almost irresistible. Back in the Time Agency, he’d become accustomed to waking up in odd places and odd positions; sometimes he’d be hung-over from a hyper vodka binge, and sometimes just pleasantly wrecked after having seriously good sex all night long. Once immortality had taken hold, he’d also started to discover the dubious pleasure of waking from death in some rather alarming, not to mention deeply unpleasant situations, but he preferred not to dwell on those occasions.

Since getting seriously involved with one Ianto Jones, he of the finely tailored suits and perfect arse, Jack had been trying not to die so often. Ianto found it upsetting though he’d always put a brave face on it, and would always try to be there for Jack when he revived, especially if Jack had died saving the team, but still… Jack didn’t like seeing that pained and sad look in his lover’s eyes. Ianto deserved better than to be put through the unpleasant ordeal of holding his dead, and often very bloody lover in his arms. Plus it had ruined a fair few of those oh-so-elegant suits, which Jack thought was a tragedy in and of itself. 

Still, despite all his precautions, it did still happen from time to time. Being the leader of Torchwood, sometimes situations came along where getting slightly dead was unavoidable. Although to be perfectly frank, Jack didn’t remember dying this time. He wracked his brains, trying to come up with an explanation for his current predicament. What was the last thing he remembered?

He’d been with Ianto, that part he was sure of. That wasn’t unusual as he spent a great deal of time with his young lover these days. In Jack’s experience, the quiet ones often turned out to have a previously undiscovered kinky side and the delectable Mr Jones was no exception. 

They’d been having one of their wild evenings in, following a very nice dinner and a bottle of excellent wine. So, he wasn’t exactly hung-over either, but he was certainly confused. He couldn’t for the life of him think how a night of great sex with Ianto could have resulted in them both being in this less than comfortable position. Because Ianto was definitely present, Jack could hear him snoring… Oh, wait. Now he remembered. Okay, so maybe Ianto had been right and trying to have sex in the garden hammock really had been a spectacularly bad idea…. He just hoped they could figure out a way to untangle themselves before the neighbours saw them. Old Mrs Hudson would likely have a heart attack, and then Jack might find himself facing a sex ban. 

That didn’t bear thinking about!

The End


End file.
